


It's Definitely For the Pancakes

by TaleWorthTelling



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Multi, Other, sexbots-turned-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWorthTelling/pseuds/TaleWorthTelling
Summary: Sexbot shenanigans and maple syrup dispensing nipples ahead. This is Glitter, after all.





	It's Definitely For the Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> McDick's iconic dispensers are not quite standard-issue.

“I mean … if it’s no trouble …”

It was no trouble. McDick had told Bucky before that he was an experienced, multi-purpose entertainment bot with a special focus on intimacy and sex, but he didn’t think he’d really driven home just how wide the spectrum of the human experience he’d been exposed to. Bucky’s early sci-fi fascination with robots meeting his deep-seated desire for familiar comforts seemed perfectly reasonable to McDick. Not that he really planned to explain it to him;  Bucky didn’t like to be analyzed, and Ruth had instilled in him one form of tact that even she adhered to. So he silently placed the order with his most reliable and friendly parts replacement company, staying on the line to chat with Sheila about her new baby before getting transferred to billing and asking Monique how the cupcake recipe had worked out for her party. He ordered extra lube while he was at it to top off his spare reservoir and decided to try their new toasted marshmallow flavor and see how it went over. It was always entertaining watching Bucky try to identify the new flavors, then call over Captain Rogers and convince him to try and guess.

When his new parts arrived, he hustled Tinybot into their bedroom and arranged himself artfully across the bed (which he kept for guests, home decorating, and the occasional intimate encounter).

“I feel different already,” he said, dramatic in a way that he allowed himself to be with Tinybot, relaxed and playful just between the two of them.

Tinybot snapped a ziptie between two fingers, then tore off a strip of plastic with his teeth. Just for show. “I haven’t even gotten it open yet.”

McDick snapped up the packaging as it fluttered to the floor, looking at the insert separate from the installation and operating instructions. The bot in the picture looked both pleased and mischievous. He smiled at it, always happy to see that his many suggestions for their advertising and company practices had taken root. This bot had a personality and a life, and McDick might not have admitted it outside of their private sanctuary, just between the two of them, but he was proud of himself for advocating for his fellow bots, and emotional at just how much had already changed.

“Is that Lou?” Tinybot asked.

McDick glanced up at Tinybot, now opening his toolbox on the dresser. He looked closer at the picture. “It is. I’ll have to give him a call. I haven’t seen him since the studio incident.”

Tinybot snickered. McDick rolled his eyes, loving Tinybot with every byte of RAM he possessed but also knowing that he was entirely too preoccupied with Captain Rogers for his own good.

“It wasn’t nice of you to send him there,” he settled on. “A little warning might have been called for.”

“If everyone else has to be confronted with his big pumping ass every other week, you’re telling me he can’t handle seeing it himself?”

McDick admitted defeat on that one and sunk further into the bedspread.

Tinybot was gentle as he made the modifications, and McDick drifted, taking the time to relax and defrag instead of updating his recipe blog or going over his schedule.

“You know you’re great just as you are,” Tinybot said, wrist-deep in McDick’s chassis, and McDick smiled with his eyes closed, fully aware that Tinybot was just as happy to maintain, repair, and update him as he was to have Tinybot’s full attention focused on him. “But this’ll be nice. It’s whimsical.”

Not many people would think that TInybot, the bot with the reputation for mayhem, would use a word like whimsical, let alone approve of it. Not many people really knew Tinybot.

“"I’m thinking I should go seasonal every few months.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” He was finishing up now, almost done. “We’ve got to make sure it works.”

“Of course it’ll work,” McDick said seriously. “You did it.” He couldn’t reach Tinybot to kiss him, so he settled for grabbing his less occupied hand and pulling it up to his face to brush his lips over.

Tinybot smiled. “All done.”

McDick examined himself, finding the tiny dispenser button just below his synthetic skin, below his sensors. A glossy, amber drop of maple syrup oozed out. He pressed a fraction more firmly, almost massaging. A steady trickle began to flow down his chest.

Tinybot was staring at him in that way that he knew he was taking pictures. “Can I show him?”

McDick nodded, satisfied. “Good work. It always looks professional.”

Tinybot shrugged off the compliment, but he was pleased with himself. 

Waffles. He’d make waffles tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Trawling through my tumblr fic tag led me to this, so I thought it belonged with the others. It functions very well as a prequel to [All That Glitters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5301602).


End file.
